Chad Mendes vs. Erik Koch
Both men came into the fight undefeated and the fight was the first -- and thus far only -- loss of prospect Erik Koch. The fight was the WEC debut of Chad Mendes. The Fight The first round began. Koch had a really wide low stance early. He landed a jab. He seemed very confident. They clinched. Four thirty-five as Mendes landed a knee to the thigh. Koch kneed the body. They broke. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Koch wants that jab. Mendes landed a good leg kick. Mendes's nose was bloody, from that first jab that landed. Koch stuffed a double to the clinch nicely, and a trip as well. Impressive defense by Koch, that was a quick and powerful shot there. Three thirty-five. Mendes landed a left to the body. Three fifteen. Koch kneed the face inside. They broke. Three minutes. Koch was southpaw, of course. The crowd was getting a bit restless. Mendes kneed the body as they clinched. Mendes got a double to guard with two thirty-five. Koch seemed calm. He grabbed the fence multiple times. He landed three rights in under from the bottom. Two fifteen. Scattered boos hooted from the crowd. Two minutes. Koch stood to the clinch nicely. Mendes landed a left to the body. Koch kneed the body. They broke away. One thirty-five. "You gotta get to work!" Koch's corner yelled. Koch landed a good straight left. One fifteen. Koch landed a right hook and Mendes got a powerful double into guard again. He drove Koch across the cage with it. One minute. Koch worked rubber guard. He landed four rights from the bottom. Koch worked a triangle with thirty-five. Mendes escaped. He nearly hopped to half-guard. Fifteen as Mendes grazed with a right elbow. The first round ended, 10-9 Mendes. The second round began and they touched gloves. Mendes landed a nice right hook there. Koch flurried, Mendes got a double to guard with four thirty-five. Koch worked rubber guard. Mendes landed a right hand. Mendes worked the body with the right. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Mendes landed a short left elbow. Mendes landed a right hand. Three thirty-five. Koch worked rubber guard again. Mendes worked the body with the right. Koch landed rights to the side of the head from the bottom and lost the rubber guard. Three fifteen. Koch wanted a triangle or possibly an omoplata. Three minutes as Mendes escaped. Mendes passed to half-guard. Two thirty-five remaining. The crowd booed. Two fifteen. Koch defended the pass well. Two minutes remaining. Mendes nearly pinned that left arm with his right knee. Mendes landed a short right elbow. One thirty-five. Koch regained guard nearly. He closed it completely. He worked rubber guard. One fifteen. Koch let it go. Mendes landed a pair of good left elbows and a right one for good measure. He landed a left one. One minute. Mendes passed to half-guard. Koch regained guard quickly. "You've gotta get up." Mendes landed another hard left elbow, as Stephan Bonnar noted. Thirty-five. Mendes landed a right to the body. Mendes passed to half-guard. Fifteen remaining. "Make it count!" Koch half-heartedly worked a kimura amidst boos. The second round ended. 10-9 Mendes. "Go ahead and stay busy on the ground for me," the ref requested of Mendes. "He's been warned to stay busy on the ground," the ref informed Koch's corner as well. "Win this round big," Mendes's corner told him. The third round began. Mendes landed a leg kick and another. He blocked a hard high kick there.. Four thirty-five. They clinched after Koch nearly tripped pressing forward. Four fifteen left. Koch stuffed a lateral drop and landed a partially blocked high kick. Four minutes. The ref wanted work. Mendes blocked a high kick. The crowd booed. There was a cut over the right eye of Mendes. Mendes got a double to guard. Three thirty-five. Mendes was cut pretty badly from that partially blocked high kick. Three fifteen. Blood was all over Koch's chest and shoulder, it looks nasty. Three minutes. Mendes has done nothing, he's holding on. The ref broke them apart. He called time to also check the cut. It was in a bad spot. Blood was everywhere. After the kick was 'blocked', the blood immediately began to run. Mendes wanted to continue and the doctor allowed it. Mendes blocked a hard high kick. Two thirty-five. Koch stuffed a trip. Two fifteen. Koch landed a body kick and a right hook. They clinched. Mendes was weakening, probably from blood loss. Two minutes as Koch kneed the body. Mendes caught another knee and got a single slam to side control. One thirty-five. Koch rolled out and stood but then collapsed holding his eye as the fight was paused. Oh yeah in the scramble, Mendes unintentionally poked Koch's eye. Mendes was given a warning. Stephan Bonnar thought it might have been intentional. Nevertheless... Koch was able to continue and he did. Mendes ate a body kick but caught it for a single to guard. One fifteen. Mendes is just hugging the legs. One minute remaining. The ref wanted work. The crowd booed. Koch worked a kimura on the left arm with thirty-five. He wanted to get back to the cage to stand up. Fifteen. Mendes was stalling. He passed to half-guard sorta. Koch regained guard. The third round ended. They clasped hands, Mendes helped Koch up and they hugged. 10-9 Mendes but close. 30-27 Mendes.